Methods for testing cork wine bottle stoppers for the presence of 2,4,6-trichloroanisole in a plurality of wine bottles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,438 for “Automated Apparatus and Method for Testing Cork Wine Bottle Stoppers for the Presence of an Analyte that causes Cork Taint in Bottled Wine,” issued to Head et al. on Nov. 6, 2007. These methods utilize electronic “noses” and test only wine corks or stoppers.
Other methods for analyzing volatizable substances are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,608 for “Method and Apparatus for Optimized Sampling of Volatizable Target Substances,” issued to Lindgren et al. on Jun. 18, 2002.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
All publications referred to herein are incorporated herein by reference to the extent not inconsistent with the disclosure hereof.